Felicia Laurel (The Perfect Wife)
'Felicia Laurel '(Michele Greene) was a minor villainess of the 2001 Lifetime film The Perfect Wife (airdate May 21, 2001). History Very little is revealed about Felicia’s past, but a year prior to the events of the movie, Felicia was driving drunk when she crashed her car, hitting passing bicyclist Ruben Tyman as well. Doctor Robert Steward arrived on the scene and, later, chose to save the less critically injured Felicia due to Ruben having sustained too much brain damage. Ruben's sister Leah Tyman (who would become the main villainess of the movie due to her actions) became vengeful upon learning this news. She went to Felicia's hospital room and went into a rant against her, claiming that she was “just a drunk” and “a piece of trash,” while also claiming that she didn’t deserve to live while Ruben perished. During her rant, she attempted to kill Felicia by turning off her respirator, but was saved when a nurse entered the room, forcing Leah to turn the machine back on and flee. Afterwards, Felicia attempted to tell the police about the attempt on her life, but they dismissed her as crazy. Events Felicia did not reappear in the movie until halfway through, showing up at the wake of Robert’s brother Brad (who Leah had murdered as part of her revenge scheme against Robert). Felicia revealed how no one in Tallahassee (the site of the accident and also the hometown of both villainesses) believed her accusation and how she had tracked Leah down. Leah escorted Felicia outside and confronted her about her brother’s death. The cold-hearted Felicia callously disregarded her role in the young man’s demise, claiming that she wasn’t the only drunk driver on the road that day (the accident occurring during the weekend of Labor Day). Felicia, having realized that Leah’s new husband was the same doctor who had saved her life, threatened to expose her murderous secret to Robert if she didn’t pay her $100,000 two days from then. She arranged for them to meet at a park to do the money exchange, revealing to Leah that she had a gun in an attempt to scare her into obedience. On the day of their money exchange, Felicia waited impatiently at the park, smoking several cigarettes as she waited. Unbeknownst to her, however, Leah had broken into her truck and was lying in wait for her to return. When she eventually did, the evil Leah jumped up from the back seat and killed Felicia with an injection of potassium chloride. Gallery Felicia Laurel driving drunk.png|Felicia driving drunk... Felicia Laurel crash.png|...causing her to crash her car and hit Ruben Tyman, who was riding his bike. Felicia Laurel hospitalized.png|A hospitalized Felicia as Ruben’s vengeful sister Leah attempted to kill her... Felicia Laurel rescued.png|...before a nurse walked in, inadvertently saving her life. Leah Tyman Felicia Laurel.png|Felicia confronting Leah years later to attempt to blackmail her... Felicia Laurel pistol.png|...brandishing a pistol to show that she meant business. Felicia Laurel waiting.png|Felicia waiting at the park for Leah to show up with her money... Leah Tyman kill Felicia Laurel.png|...when the villainess was waiting in her car all along to end her life. Category:2000s Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Pistol Category:Smoker Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Poison